from goulic to vapirec
by thehmastasward
Summary: tskunae has to remove his holy lock to defeat alucard and while he does it he becomes a vampire bad at suarys sry


**This is my first story so plese be gentel **

It was during the battle against fairy tale Tskunae was fighting back to back with Moka "You are doing admiralty well for a human against vampires" Moka said Right then a Shuzen vampire was about to get Moka whenTskunae smashed it's head in "I trained for months for this. Also just in case we die but if we win when we get back home will you go out with me?" Tskunae asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "Shure and what are talking about if we win they have no chance against us." Moka answered in the middle of giving a vampire a round house to the face "It's just I'm worried about Alucard " Tskunae said as he punched a vampire to the moon.

Time skip

5 hours later all that was left was Alucard "I think I have to undo my holy lock " Tskunae said "No! You'll die" Moka said with desperation "What's the point of all that training if I can't protect you with it? Tskunae asked with care. Then he yelled "undo holy lock #3!" Then he transformed in to a goule then attacked Alucard furiously than he dived in to Alucard he found a woman who look live Moka grabed her shot out dived down to Moka dropped the women yelling "Mate your mother." Then flew back into Alucard intent on destroying the one who threatened his mate. Akasha woke seeing her daughter unsealed and crying she asked what's wrong Moka then pointed to Tskunae destroying Alucard. " That's the one I have chosen as my mate he's a human turned into a goule and sacrificing himself for me" Moka sobbed . Akasha looked at her daughter sadly then said " You know I He's not entirely lost if we was he would have killed me. So I think he's becoming a vampire I think I can help speed up the process from days to seconds." "Really" asked Moka with hope in her eyes. "Yes just give me a minute to prepare. "

59 SECONDS LATER

"Okay ready with a second to spare" Akasha said confidently. The the sated to preform a ritual some special cups of blood placed in a Alchemy circle around Alucard. ( Watch full metal alchemist you'll know what I mean). Then s sarted to preform the ritual and in a few seconds the blood in the cups flew up out of the cups and right a that moment Tskunae burst out of Alucard and the blood rushed towards Tskunae and the Tskunae transformed his hair started silvering and his eyes started to turn blood red and then in a few second he was a full blooded vampire…With wings Tskunae yelled to Moka " hey help me finish this." Moka the n ran jumped and gave Alucard a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick and Tskunae fired out blood red Kamehameha type attack and the two forces combined and Obliterated Alucard Tskunae then flew to catch Moka then landed near Akasha and thanked her ' I wouldn't be here without you ." Tskunae said. Then Moka said "We should go catch up to the others also mom could you get us some Rosaries and maybe a limiter for Tskunae's wings' Sure was the answer they flew back to the others and needless to say they were surprised Kurumu Yukari and Mizune started to argue over him again and moka and skune shotued "STOP!" tskuneae said I've made my choice tbut really there was no diciding I stated to fall in love with her after we first met

Oh tscunae your so romantic Kurumu Yukari and Mizune all said at the same time

He obviously is in love live me you sow skank

No Tskunae obviously love his little snow bunny

You're both wrong he's in love with the little witch with a lot of spunk

Ruby was just fantasizing about some horrible things she wants Tskunae to do to her

NO! Tskunae yelled your all wrong dim in love with the person I've known longest at this school the one who hid my secret the one who would is beautiful no matter how she look the one who use me for a meal every day Moka Akashia

Well need less to say that did not go well with the other girls except yukari who squealed with joy and no Yukari I will not get in a threesome with you and Yukari joined the ragers

Tskunae unfolded his wings and sated to fight of the other girls with Moka. Moka summed her inner Street fighter and started to use all of ryu's moves the whirlwind kick the haduken and the shoriuken and Tskunae used his inner Goku and used the kea-me-ha-me-ha wave the rapid punches and all of that good stuff and completely destroyed the girls they finally accepted that they will be mates

2 years later or after graduation I'm not Shure what grade there in after fairy tai

The weeding had been planned and it was going to happen the day after school ended Tskunae's power now matched that of Akasha so he would officially become the fourth dark lord after the wedding and he and Moka would inherit the shuzen estate Tskunae's parents knew the truth and accepted it then welcomed Tskunae's dad said and I quote "That's a fine women you got there" earning him a double Chuck Norris to the face from Tskunae and Moka and a scolding by Tskunae's mom so it was pretty normal

At the wedding it was beautiful but instead of doves there were bats and instead of a car with cans Tskunae flew off with Moka in his arms so all in all it was good the end


End file.
